


Elemental

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Dating, HighQ, M/M, Off the boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Nick and Cody accompany Murray to a High Q conference, and are taken aback to discover that after the party on the boat, the High Q members think they're a couple...





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



“What do you mean, you told them we were a couple?” Cody stared at Murray, then turned to look at Nick. 

Nick had a blank look on his face, and he was gripping the edge of the table. “Boz… why?” he asked. “What the hell does that have to do with the High Q conference?”

“Well, I’m sure you remember the High Q party we had on the boat.” Murray looked slightly flustered. “Ah, as I’m sure you’re aware, the High Q members are, um, pretty astute. And, well, they noticed the number of staterooms, and the number of guys, and well, made assumptions accordingly.”

“But why didn’t you just tell them they were wrong?” Cody asked, shaking his head. “Why did you say Nick and me were… like that?”

“I didn’t, exactly. I just told them you shared. And, well, I guess it’s just gone something like Chinese Whispers, you know? I mean, I’m sorry, fellas, but does it really matter?”

“Wait, so Natalie thinks that?” Nick let go the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Man, no wonder she acted so funny when I asked her out.”

“Nick, no, she thought it was really sweet of you. She just, well, uh, she didn’t want to leave Cody out, and when I said he’d most probably get a date from the Contessa and come along too, she - well, she said that would be too weird.”

“There’s nothing weird about double dating,” Cody said, looking put out. “We do it all the time. Everyone does!”

Murray opened his mouth to point out that everyone else also scheduled alone-time with their date, usually at the end of the evening. At the time Nick and Cody were invariably dropping their dates off and going home together.

“So they’ve booked us a double room,” Nick said, before Murray could speak. “And on account of this conference everything is booked out so we can’t change for a twin. Boz, I dunno. Maybe me an’ Cody should just make tracks back to the Riptide, you know?”

“Wait, you’re gonna leave because you have to share a bed?” Murray’s eyebrows climbed toward his hairline. “You doubled up two weeks ago when that pipe burst and soaked Cody’s mattress!”

“C’mon, Nick, you know this thing is important to Murray, huh?” Cody put in. “That’s why we’re here at all. Because he wanted us for moral support, right?”

“Yeah, but he’s the smartest geek at this geekfest anyhow, and how much moral support can we be when everyone’s looking at us and thinking - you know.”

“Nick, you guys are my best friends,” Murray said solemnly, eyes big behind his glasses. “It means a lot for me to have you here. But I guess I understand if you can't go through with it, under the circumstances.”

“I’ll stay,” Cody said firmly. “Nick, you go on home if you want to, okay?”

“It’s not that I want to go home.” Nick stood up, shooting Cody a hunted look, and quickly paced the short length of the room and back. “I just, I don’t know how to go out there knowing people are thinking - you know.”

Cody stood too and went to Nick’s side, stopping him near Murray’s seat. “Take it easy, pal,” he said, gripping Nick’s elbow. “Tonight’s not about you and me, yeah? No-one is going to be paying any attention to us. It’s Murray’s big moment.”

“I guess,” Nick said, still looking troubled. “But I just don’t know how I’m supposed to act around you out there.”

“That’s easy,” Murray put in. “Just act exactly like you normally act together.”

“So we don’t have to act gay or anything?” Nick shifted to stand closer to Cody. 

“That won't be necessary,” Murray said with a straight face. “Just be yourselves. And clap in all the places we practiced!”

“That’s the easy part,” Cody said, smiling and putting an arm around Nick. “C’mon, big guy. We better go check out this double room, huh, and leave Murray to get his glad rags on.”

“I guess,” Nick agreed, with a watered-down version of his usual smile. He went to get their bags as Cody stopped to squeeze Murray’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Cody,” Murray said, looking up at his friend. “This means a lot to me, you know. I hate that it’s made Nick so uncomfortable but I just can't see how to fix it.”

Cody looked across the room at Nick, who was standing holding their duffels and glaring at him impatiently. “See you at dinner, Boz,” he said.

“I’ll meet you guys a half hour before if that’s okay. I can’t always fasten my cufflinks.”

“Sure,” Cody said with a grin, letting Murray go and heading for the door. “We’ll be ready.”

Murray's room had been small and comfortable, with a double bed taking up most of the space. Nick and Cody's room was more than double the size, and boasted a king size bed, as well as a seating area with two armchairs and a small dining table.

Cody whistled. "Looks like we got the executive upgrade anyhow, big guy."

"I guess." Nick slung the duffels on the bed and opened one. He pulled out Cody's blue sports jacket, shook it out, and hung it in the closet, then went back for the dark blue dress pants. He held them up critically. "Yeah, we won't have to get these pressed again," he said.

Cody dropped into an armchair, crossed his legs, and watched Nick unpack both bags. "You okay?" he said as Nick finished and stuffed the duffels in the bottom of the closet.

"Sure." Nick crossed behind him, bestowing a brief squeeze to his shoulder, and investigated the mini-bar. "You want coffee? Or something stronger?"

“Beer?”

“Uh-huh.” Nick pulled two bottles from the small fridge tucked behind the dining table. “There’s only the expensive stuff.”

Cody reached out for his. “I guess they gotta make their money somehow.”

“Something tells me they’re doing all right.” Nick handed over one bottle then pulled the second armchair closer and flopped down. “Man. You sure we can’t just sneak away?”

“C’mon. We got a steak dinner to look forward to, breakfast you don’t have to cook, and a bed bigger than our stateroom. Surely that’s worth a couple of hours listening to Murray geek out? Hell, we do it at home for nothing!”

Nick looked over his shoulder at the bed, then back at Cody. “When you put it like that…” he agreed, and took a drink. “What time do we need to be downstairs?”

“Dinner’s at six thirty, and Murray’s gonna be antsy by six at least. I figure we better be in his room at five thirty.”

“Yeah.” Nick nodded moodily. “So that gives us an hour and a half. You feel like a nap?”

Cody’s eyebrows climbed. “And here I was thinking you were gonna try and sleep in an armchair so you didn’t have to share with me.”

“Moron,” Nick said, and put down his beer. “C’mon. Everyone in this place already thinks I get my kicks ballin’ you, so when I go downstairs I want a smile on my face, you know?”

“Oh yeah?” Cody said, getting to his feet. “I got one question for you, big guy, an’ that’s who’s balling who?”

The resulting wrestling match had a great deal more scope than usual given the relative floorspace of the hotel room versus their stateroom - not to mention the king size bed.

“Now this I could get used to,” Nick panted, flat on his back across the mattress with Cody straddling his hips. They'd both lost clothing in the struggle; Nick was down to just his shorts, and Cody was naked below the waist, his rising cock tapping at the hem of his pink polo as he leaned forward to claim Nick’s lips.

Nick grabbed Cody’s ass with both hands, middle finger centering unerringly on his pucker, and Cody groaned into Nick’s mouth, spreading his knees. “Hey,” he muttered, coming up for air, “no fair. I won.”

“You sure did,” Nick agreed, one hand squeezing Cody’s balls, fingers of the other slipping just barely inside him. “Pass me the lube, why doncha?”

“What if I really wanna fuck you?” Cody panted. It was a struggle to get the lube from the nightstand with his coordination shot to hell, and his eyes wanting to roll back in his head, but he managed. “Here.”

“You can fuck me,” Nick said, cool and composed, as he uncapped the lube. Moments later, he demonstrated his coordination was just fine, as one lubed hand stroked Cody’s cock, and the other spread cool gel around Cody’s throbbing hole. “But you might wanna get my shorts off first, you know?”

Cody moaned, ripped his own polo off then pulled away from Nick. Grinning, Nick reached for his own shorts. The tent in the white fabric showed his own arousal. Cody pushed his hands away and slowly pulled back the hem until Nick’s thick, dark cock stood proud in its nest of black hair.

Cody licked his lips hungrily and yanked Nick’s shorts the rest of the way down. Nick was still kicking them off his ankles when Cody dived on him, taking the head of his cock into his mouth, then pulling back and lapping at his slit.

Nick grabbed a leg and pulled Cody round until they could sixty-nine. But he only gave Cody’s cock a bare minimum of attention before licking his way behind Cody’s balls.

Cody started to moan as he realized what was coming, shuffling himself forward to give Nick better access as Nick’s tongue touched his perineum. “No fair,” he muttered indistinctly, then dropped his head on Nick’s thigh as Nick’s tongue slowly, slowly explored his opening.

Cody gripped the base of Nick’s cock, squeezing and stroking with what little rhythm he could manage. Nick’s mouth on him, sweet, slow and perfect, stole away conscious thought, left him strengthless and undone, consumed by the perfect agony Nick was creating inside him.

He wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but Nick was no longer beneath him; instead Nick was kneeling between his spread knees, mouth on his balls, and two lubricated fingers deep inside him. Cody was gripping the sheet and crying out; if he could have found words he would have begged Nick to get inside him and to stroke his cock.

Apparently, Nick didn't need to hear the words, as he straightened up and pulled his fingers free. A moment later, his hot hard cock pressing against Cody's yielding entrance.

"Yes," Cody managed, and "please", and then Nick was pushing past his rim, stretching him open, the brief pain drowned in seconds by the fullness, the completion, of being taken.

Nick was going slow, being gentle, careful, caressing. Cody thought he might go mad, might die, his heart might stop from the sheer frustrating rightness of being fucked so thoroughly. "More," he gasped, "harder, Nick, c'mon."

"Yeah?" Nick replied, and Cody felt a twinge of satisfaction at the strain and frustration in his voice. Then Nick pulled out altogether, hands slipping in the sweat on the small of Cody's back. "I'll do you harder, big guy, but first you gotta roll over."

Cody did without a moment's hesitation. Nick slipped into place, shoulders behind Cody's knees, and Cody groaned in ecstasy as Nick entered him again, just as slowly as the first time.

But then it was on, strong and hard, every thrust firing Cody to the moon. From time to time Nick gave his cock a stroke but Cody hardly needed it, not in this position, powerless as Nick plowed his ass, setting him alight from inside.

Nick was getting close, Cody could see it in the cords standing out in his neck, the sweat rolling down his face, but Cody didn't know if he was ready - he could have stood this for hours, Nick's dick stroking his prostate with every thrust, his body singing.

Then Nick leaned low over him, changing the angle, gripped his cock and stroked him, kissed him hard and hungry, drinking him in. And Cody was done, cresting as Nick thrust into him, crying out into Nick's mouth - thrashing on the bed as he tried to get somehow closer, deeper, more connected.

Nick shuddered, weight dropping onto Cody as he emptied his balls, and Cody bucked, still riding his own wave.

"You think we got the executive bathroom too?" Nick said at last, twining his fingers in the longer hair at the nape of Cody's neck.

"Hmm?" Cody shifted beneath him. He'd been dozing, which was hardly surprising after their workout. 

"Better clean up, you know? We gotta be downstairs in fifteen."

Cody made an unintelligible noise and burrowed into Nick's shoulder. Going downstairs was a particularly unappealing prospect when faced with his current situation, even if he was somewhat damp and sticky.

"I know." Nick kissed his hair. "But like you said, we gotta do it for Murray. Even if it's kinda ironic that I didn't want to do it because people thought we were fucking, and you don't wanna do it because we actually were fucking."

“Hmmf,” Cody said, and lifted his head reluctantly. “An’ here was me thinking it was gonna be a dry weekend, the way you were acting.” He reached up for Nick’s lips and was rewarded with a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Sorry I was a jerk,” Nick murmured as they parted. “C’mon, we can shower together, you know?”

“We can, but that doesn’t always save time.”

“What, you got it in you for another go round?” Nick sat up and yawned. “I must be slipping.”

Cody spent a moment staring at Nick’s hairy chest, one of his favorite things about his partner, then sat up too. “You might be right, at that.” He felt wrung out, and doubted his own readiness for the evening ahead. “Wish we could just stay here all night, huh?”

“Then people really would have something to talk about,” Nick said with a wry grin, and stood up. “C’mon, babe. Up and at ‘em.”

Cody trailed reluctantly behind Nick to the bathroom, which was as roomy and well-appointed as the room itself. The shower itself woke him up, or maybe it was the amount of time Nick spent kissing him under the spray. 

He came out of the bathroom last, to find Nick had made the bed and laid out their clothes. They both dressed quickly, even if Cody did keep getting distracted by Nick’s ass, set off to perfection by the cut of his dress pants.

“If you plan to spend all night perving at me,” Nick said, coming up behind Cody and squeezing his ass, “everyone at this convention is gonna be very sure we’re queer, you know?”

“They already are,” Cody said, and turned around. “So I plan to look as much as I want.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nick said, gaze heating up. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“What, a whole bunch of geeks we don’t even know making assumptions about what we do after dark? Not much.” Cody shook his head. “Most of ‘em, we’ll never see again. The rest… they got better things to talk about to their friends and colleagues than a couple of private detectives in King Harbor, don’t you think?”

“I guess.” Nick pulled Cody close and kissed him, hot and sweet, then abruptly pulled away. “Wait. I kiss you like that, we ain’t making it downstairs, am I right?”

“I dunno.” Cody grinned at him, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “Better try again so we can test that theory out.”

“Yeah, I’m not falling for that one. Not least because we don’t show, Murray's coming up here. And I know he believed your story about the burst pipe last week, but I dont figure you can use that story twice, you know?”

Cody laughed and contented himself with a chaste peck on Nick’s lips. “You’re right, big guy. C’mon, let’s head out.”

***

Murray, the keynote speaker, was outstanding. Nick and Cody had heard his speech at least ten times already and still didn’t understand more than one word in ten, but it was clear the High Q brigade were lapping it up.

There was no need for them to start the clapping; every time Murray paused one person or another clapped or shouted agreement. Murray was red in the face with enthusiasm, clearly having the time of his life.

“See? We could’a stayed upstairs,” Cody muttered, leaning in close to Nick.

Nick grinned and leaned back in his chair. “Then we would’ve missed the finest steak I’ve had in a long time, you know? And anyway, it’s nice seeing him have such a good time.”

“True.” Cody smothered a yawn. “But we can leave after dessert, right?”

“Soon after,” Nick agreed, reaching out and resting a hand on Cody’s wrist. A few glances had come their way during dinner, but he hadn’t felt as uncomfortable as he’d imagined. If anything, he’d felt pride - Cody was his, Cody had chosen him, and just this once he didn’t have to hide behind “best friend” and “partner”. 

A roar of approval signalled the end of Murray's speech, and Nick hurriedly started clapping. Most of the diners were on their feet, and Nick and Cody stood too, still clapping as Murray hurried back to their table, beaming.

"That went well - didn't you think, guys?" Murray was breathless, and grabbed the back of his chair for support. 

"You were great, Murray," Cody assured him, leaning across Nick.

"Yeah, Boz. They were eating outta your hand. What a great choice of topic!"

"Well, I thought so, Nick! You know, there's a huge implication for the future of robotics at an elemental level. The isotopes of radon for example - "

"Murray! Outstanding presentation!" Murray's attention was claimed by a bearded man pushing his way between the tables toward him. 

Cody elbowed Nick as Murray turned to his next admirer. There were more people heading for Murray from around the dining room. "You had to ask!"

"Nah, I knew they'd all be coming to congratulate him!" Nick stood up, gripping Cody's arm. "C'mon, let's go get a drink and give his groupies some space, you know?"

They made their way to the bar, sticking close as they slipped between the tables. Their relationship aside, they both preferred to be close enough to touch, especially when out in public. It had started in Vietnam as a sense of security, and over the years, had only become stronger.

Nick ordered them both another glass of wine - dessert was still to come - and turned back to his partner, to find Cody smiling at an attractive blonde.

"You came with Murray Bozinsky, didn't you?" she gushed.

"We sure did," Cody replied, dialling up one of his more charming smiles.

On a normal night, Nick would have handed Cody his wine and walked off. If Cody preferred feminine wiles, let him have them.

But tonight was different. Nick went ahead and handed Cody his wine then stood close, his hip against the swell of Cody's ass. "Hey," he said with a grin. "I'm Nick Ryder and this is Cody Allen. We're Murray's business partners."

The girl introduced herself and talked some more about Murray, and robotics, and the excitement of the field. Nick vaguely realized she thought he and Cody were in robotics too, but didn't bother to correct her. Instead he slipped an arm around Cody's waist, and let Cody do the little talking required. It was a heady feeling, touching Cody so explicitly out in public, where normally they were limited to quick pats, and an occasional unobtrusive lean.

Cody shot him a glance, half amused, half disconcerted, then went with it and leaned in. He sipped his wine and started talking about the Roboz, and in a few minutes had a little gaggle of groupies of his own.

Nick dragged over a handy bar stool and sat on it, and Cody obligingly moved between his knees, pushing back a little so his ass brushed Nick's groin. Nick reflected it was probably just as well they couldn’t normally do this - he’d long ago lost track of the conversation. It was only the MC taking over the microphone and summoning the diners to their places for dessert service - or rather Cody elbowing him in the ribs and hissing the message into his ear - that brought him back to the present.

“Yeah,” he said vaguely, and slid off his stool. “Man, maybe we shoulda taken up robotics. Who knew so many girl-geeks were lookers, huh?”

“Not Murray, judging by the chicks he’s always making us take out,” Cody said wryly. “C’mon. In case you forgot, you’re dating me tonight. So quit talking about girls or I might get jealous.”

“Oh yeah?” Nick said with interest. He gave himself a shake, adjusted his pants, and headed back toward their table.

“Yeah,” Cody agreed, falling in step behind him. Every so often, his hand crept forward and touched Nick’s hip. “And jealousy gives me a headache, buddy.”

Nick looked at him quizzically, then laughed. “I packed the painkiller,” he said as they arrived at their table. He hesitated a moment, then pulled Cody’s chair out for him.

Cody colored, but sat. “I’m not your lady-love,” he hissed as Nick sat down beside him.

“I’m in no danger of forgetting that,” Nick murmured, slipping a hand under the table and lightly stroking Cody’s inner thigh. “But you’re my love, and you’re right, we’re on a date. I never got to do that with you before.”

Cody blushed, and grabbed his water glass to cover his confusion. “Forget I said anything, okay?”

“What’s that, Cody? Did you forget something?” Murray, at least two glasses of champagne over capacity, leaned across Nick and gesticulated at Cody.

“No way, Boz. Isn’t this great?” Cody enthused, as Nick struggled to keep Murray from falling off his chair.

“It’s the bossest night ever!” Murray agreed, regaining equilibrium. “Thanks, Nick. I wonder if I’m getting an inner ear infection - I’m feeling a little woozy.”

“That’s the champagne, Murray.” Nick patted his arm. “Maybe a glass of water with dessert, you know?”

Dessert was accompanied by another speaker, and Nick and Cody only knew he was talking about robotics because Murray told them so. He could have been talking about deep space exploration or brain surgery for all the sense it made to either of them.

But then, they were hardly giving the speaker the attention he deserved, anyhow. Dessert finished, Cody had pushed his chair close to Nick's and was sitting sideways, pretending to look at the stage while actually pressing his ass against his partner's hip. One hand was under the tablecloth, stroking Nick's inner thigh.

Tonight, Cody was languorous and almost-clingy, as he always was when well-fucked. That was part of the reason Nick had "lost" the wrestling match then launched a stealthy comeback - there was every chance Cody would have spent the evening stiff and distant, otherwise. And that wasn't what Nick had wanted at all.

"Think we can blow this joint?" Nick murmured, leaning forward so he could speak into Cody's ear.

Cody straightened and looked around. Murray was gazing raptly at the stage, occasionally exchanging a word with the lady-geek at his elbow. They were probably an item, but assumptions were what got people into trouble. He sighed regretfully. "I think we gotta see Murray home first."

Nick grunted in what might have been agreement. "He's well past first base, I think, you know?"

"Yeah, but if he falls off his chair and passes out, he's not hitting a home run," Cody responded.

Nick nodded. "I guess. Let's hope this guy wraps it up quick, huh?"

Their hope was in vain, but eventually the speaker had resumed his seat, the thank-yous were done, and the diners were making their haphazard way toward the exits. 

Murray, with an owlish wink, had assured himself his partners had no further need of him that night, and gallantly, if unsteadily, shepherded his companion toward the exit. Nick and Cody exchanged a glance and followed until their third partner was safely in an elevator.

"Think he'll be okay?" Cody asked, watching the numbers above the elevator door light up one by one.

"By now, I think he's got tab A and slot B straightened out," Nick said, and slung an arm around Cody's shoulders. "C'mon, big guy. Been waiting all night to get you alone."

Cody colored up. "You get me alone every night," he muttered unsteadily. "What's so special about tonight?"

The next elevator door slid open with a ding, and Nick walked Cody inside. As the doors closed, he turned and kissed Cody's neck. "Every night's special," he muttered. "Doncha know that by now?"

Cody leaned back against the wall as the car hummed upward. Nick turned to face him and Cody slid his hands to Nick's hips and pulled Nick close. "You gotta know, you keep talking like that and you're either gonna make me laugh or cry."

"If you laugh, I might get offended." Nick leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft, and Cody sagged back, hands tightening on Nick's hips. "An' if you cry, I'll definitely get the wrong idea. So I guess I'll just have to up the ante and make you scream, you know?"

He pulled back as the bell dinged and tugged Cody upright, just as the door slid open to reveal a prim-looking older couple.

Cody rubbed his face and followed blindly as Nick pulled him out of the elevator and along the corridor. The bell dinged again at their backs, and by the time they reached their door they were both giggling.

"C'mon," Nick said as he unlocked the door, and Cody didn't need telling twice. 

Their need for each other had never diminished - even now, ten years or more since the first time they'd fucked, the need, the urgency was the same. They fell into the bed still hampered by clothing, still hurrying - each moment apart was a moment wasted. Finally, together, free to touch, kiss, taste, there was time - time to pause and savor, to breathe, to love.

"Could'a been doing this all night," Cody muttered, once again flat on his back, finally nude, with Nick straddling his hips.

"Yeah," Nick agreed, discarding his shirt - his final item of clothing - and leaning in for a kiss. "But then you would'a been too tired to fuck me now, you know? And seeing as I've been looking forward to it since earlier - "

Cody rolled his head back and moaned as Nick moved lower, teeth grazing his neck. "I am too tired to fuck you now, you jerk. You wanted it, you should'a taken it when I won it fair and square."

"See, I'd never deprive you of your prize," Nick murmured seductively. His hand, slippery with lube, found and stroked Cody's cock, and Cody arched off the bed. "You just lay back, baby."

"Oh, yeah?" Cody grinned up at him, amused as well as incredibly turned on. He knew where Nick was coming from - Murray's revelation earlier had left Nick shaken and on edge, and that had two possible outcomes. Either Nick sulked, or he took charge. Cody was pretty pleased with his choice, this time. "What if I don't?"

Nick's eyes smoldered. "You think you got a choice now?" He kissed Cody again, his lips delivering on the promise in his eyes, and Cody rubbed down his naked back until he could grip the tight, firm ass.

"You really gonna go all masterful then want me to fuck you? I think you got it ass-backward, buddy."

"And I think my ass is exactly where I want it, thanks for asking." Nick held up the lube. "Gimme your hand, and then you can find out for yourself, huh?"

Cody obliged, chuckling as Nick squeezed lube across his fingers. "Trust me, big guy. You're doing all the work."

"Don't I always - " Nick started, then broke off with a yelp as Cody's fingers breached him, none too gently. 

"You always turn me on," Cody muttered, pressing deep. He watched with satisfaction as Nick's eyes rolled behind half-closed lids. "You always drive me crazy."

"I drive you crazy?" Nick rose up, pulling free of Cody's fingers. "You're the one with it ass-backward, babe. You been driving me crazy all night, and we gotta do this now or it's gonna be all over."

Cody stroked his own dick, spreading the remainder of the lube where it would do most good. For himself, he was on a slow burn after their evening - he could have happily teased Nick longer - but he had to admit he loved when Nick got this way. So hungry, so urgent, and all for him. "C'mon, then," he said huskily, and reached for Nick's hips. "What're you waiting for?"

Nick was tight, tense with want, the lube barely sufficient as he rocked against the head of Cody's cock. Cody slid his hands down, gripping Nick's ass cheeks and pulling them wide, pumping his own hips until Nick's rim opened for him. "Yeah," Cody gasped and thrust upward as Nick groaned.

It was perfect - it was always perfect. Cody loved the sensation of being in Nick, of being enfolded and owned from the outside in. Nick, undone, was crying out with every move - not loud, not after the years of silence, but with soft, breathy yips that told Cody exactly what he needed to hear.

He could have waited, he had the stamina and they had the whole night ahead of them, but as Nick's voice broke on his name, Cody gave in. It was magic, now and always, and the only proof he needed was spilling deep into Nick's core.

Nick dropped on Cody's chest, his seed pumping hot across Cody's belly, and Cody wrapped his arms around him, still thrusting into Nick's spasming hole.

They weren't much for the three little words, never had been - never needed them - but Cody whispered them now against Nick's skin, turning his head to lay the words, and a kiss, against his ear.

Nick grunted softly, maybe affirmation, maybe a reply, but his hand sliding behind Cody's neck, his lips on Cody's collarbone, were the real answer.

*  
"It wasn't too awkward, huh, guys?" Murray said, blinking owlishly at his scrambled eggs and bacon. He looked somewhat fatigued and kept rubbing his temples like his head hurt him.

Nick and Cody traded a glance, and Cody passed a bottle of aspirin across the table. "Here, Boz. Nah, me and Nick had a great time last night. Your speech was outstanding!"

"I thought so." Murray looked eager, even as he shook two white pills into his hand. "It seemed to go very well - although I'm a little under the weather this morning." He swallowed the pills, blushed and stood up. "Oh - excuse me a minute!"

He hurried across the dining room, and Nick and Cody turned to watch, puzzled. The young lady they'd last seen entering the elevator with Murray was at the entrance, giving a cautious wave.

Nick chuckled. "Another conquest."

Cody grinned as Murray, still blushing, left the room with her. "Sure looks like it. When we get home, you hide his Johnny Mathis records, okay? And I'll dump his cologne overboard."

"You're on." Nick picked up his fork and went back to his eggs. Under the table, he slid his knee against Cody's and smiled as Cody responded with a gentle elbow to his ribs.

Murray had a girl, and he and Cody had each other. Things were just exactly how they oughtta be.


End file.
